ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Blue
How General Blue joined the Tourney General Blue is first seen getting a report from his superior, Commander Red, where he is tasked with assassinating Goku. He briefly witnessed Goku take out two of his soldiers and, knowing Goku's abilities and General White's defeat, Blue vows to not underestimate him. He also tasked to locate the inventor of the Dragon Radar and abduct him so the Red Ribbon Army could get the Dragon Balls faster, and he eventually resorts to spying on the Kame House with binoculars, due to Master Roshi being believed to have been its inventor. Blue orders Captain Dark and his troops to check the house, while insulting him because of his weight. Afterwards, he trails Goku and company into the Pirate Cave in search of Dragon Balls. As Blue and his men go further inside the cave, they encounter an arrow room trap, where most of Blue's men could not advance past that point, however, Blue finds a secret passageway and manages to skip the trap. When Goku separated from his friends, Blue finds Krillin and Bulma with the Pirate Treasure, telling them he will take it instead. Krillin challenges Blue and manages to give him a nose bleed, which frustrates Blue, embarrassed that he has actually been damaged. Blue in complete anger then uses his telekinetic powers to freeze Krillin. During the battle, Bulma tries to distract him by wiggling her buttocks at him, but it does not distract him in the slightest and instead resulted at his reacting in disgust at Bulma, hinting that he may be a homosexual. Blue then yells at her for claiming to be a man (in the dub, this was changed to claiming to be a powerful Sumo Wrestler). General Blue then prepares to finish him off with a large rock, until Goku arrives and saves Krillin. Goku starts to fight Blue and overpowers him greatly. Blue quickly realizes that Goku is too strong, and paralyzes him with his telekinetic stare. He then releases a capsule containing a long-barrel Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun, which he holds next to Goku's face, ordering Bulma to inform him of the Dragon Ball's location or Goku will get a bullet in his head. A terrified Bulma tells Blue where the Dragon Ball is hidden, but General Blue goes back on his promise and insists he will shoot Goku anyway. Luckily for Goku, just before Blue can pull the trigger, he spots a mouse and loses his concentration, startled and running around the cave in a frightened frenzy. When Goku breaks out of Blue's telekinesis, Blue attempts to regain control of the fight with his psychic powers, but Goku pokes him in the eyes and punches him into the cave wall, which knocks him out. He regains consciousness and considers stealing the Pirate's treasure, presumably for the Red Ribbon Army, but decides against it and escapes from the cave. He somehow survives the collapse of the pirate's lair and trails the heroes to Kame House, where he is successful in stealing the Dragon Radar and collecting the Dragon Balls. He leaves a bomb with them at Kame House to ensure that the gang does not attempt to stop him in case they break free of the ropes he telekinetically brought to life to bind them earlier. While flying in his aircraft, Goku, who had escaped from his ropes, chases after Blue on his Flying Nimbus, with Blue in great surprise. While Blue attempts to shake Goku off of his trail, he forgets to notice which direction he is flying, and crashes into a mountain, however, he survives. Eventually, he and Goku ends up in Penguin Village, in a cross-over segment combining Dragon Ball and Akira Toriyama's earlier manga Dr. Slump. After crashing in the village, Blue considers the possibility of using a tank to conquer it within a single day due to its backwardness. He then encounters Sourman, whom he easily intimidates into giving him his car by crushing a phone booth. He later has the car fixed up by Obotchaman, whom he ends up having an attraction to. Soon, he is nearly arrested by the police due to driving Sourman's car without a permit; his personal items having been left behind at the collapsing Pirate Cave. His superhuman strength and martial arts prowess prevents the police from successfully placing him in custody. He then steals a police car due to Sourman's car being damaged by him earlier. Shortly later, Arale Norimaki and the Gatchans manage to take out Blue by accident, also scaring him. Next, General Blue attacks Senbei Norimaki's house in order to steal a plane, but he ends up being headbutted in the abdomen by Arale and is sent flying and crashing into an Egypt-like land. When he returns to the army's headquarters (through the use of a camel and an umbrella), he is confronted by two guards at the main gate, not recognizing Blue, and thus threaten him to leave. Blue in response elbows one of the soldiers into the wall, killing him. The other soldier finally recognizes Blue and opens the gate for him. When Blue hands over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red, Red congratulates him on the finding of the Dragon Radar, but notes that his main mission was to collect the Dragon Balls, and says that people are executed for failure. Blue becomes terrified at the possibility of execution. However, he is relieved when he learns that, since Commander Red says that he had served the army well in the past, and that if he fought Tao and won, he would be able to redeem himself. When the fight begins, Commander Red and Staff Officer Black watch in horror as Tao easily dodges Blue's flurry of punches, and eventually kills Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. Returned to life, the Red Ribbon Army begins to renew their hold on the world and search for the dragon Balls, to make Commander Blue large. In New York City, General Blue searches convenient stores for the Dragon Balls. Turning up empty, he searches underground and finds his search obstructed by ninja turtle named Leonardo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hands behind his back. After the announcer calls his name General Blue does three quick punches then chuckles evilly as the camera zooms then says "You think you're a match for me?" Special Moves Ithaca M37 (Neutral) General Blue pulls out an Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun and fires a round that blows opponents back. I'll Shoot You! (Side) General Blue takes out a Rocket Launcher, and launches a powerful rocket at his opponent. Azure Massacre (Up) General Blue jumps into the air kicking three times. Psychic Rock Throw (Down) General Blue uses telekinesis to throw small-sized boulders at the opponent. Skewer! (Hyper Smash) Blue uses his Look into my eyes! technique on his opponent, which leaves them paralyzed, and then he takes a sharpened tree and slams it into his opponent. Rocket Engine Spark (Final Smash) General Blue readies himself saying "I need you dead!" then kicks his opponent into the air, and pulls out a capsule. He then gets into a rocket ship and his opponent chases after him. He then says "Ignite rocket engine!" and releases a stream of fire from the rocket, inflicting a great deal of damage. Victory Animations #General Blue puts his left hand to his face saying "I will give you the full punishment. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" #*General Blue puts his left hand to his face saying "You're a really irritating brat!" (Kid Goku or Leonardo victories only) #*General Blue puts his left hand to his face saying "Wha-What is this brat?!" (Arale victories only) #*General Blue puts his left hand to his face saying "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I'll put you at ease right now!" (General Tao or Erron Black victories only) #*General Blue puts his left hand to his face saying "Ah ha ha ha ha! Now you're mine! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (Future Trunks victories only) #General Blue brushes some dirt off saying "Geez, now I'm filthy. I'll have to hurry home and take a bath." #*General Blue brushes some dirt off saying "The price for making me angry is a high one. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" (Pan, Android 18, April (TMNT), or Tigress victories only) #General Blue lifts some rocks using telekinesis and says "Hmm. You're not really my type." #*General Blue lifts some rocks using telekinesis and says "Now that I'm serious, I'll beat you black and blue!" (Cyborg Tao victories only) #*General Blue lifts some rocks using telekinesis and says "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Mind if I rub that bald little head of yours?" (Krillin victories only) On-Screen Appearance General Blue jumps out of his rocket ship and says "I'll show you how fearsome I am." Special Quotes *Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I'll show you how fearsome I am." (When fighting Kid Goku or Leonardo) *You...! You really did it that time! (When fighting Arale or Cyborg Tao) *Death awaits those who betray the Red Ribbon Army! (When fighting Android 8) *Ah ha ha ha ha ha! If you're the best mercenary in the world, then I'm the best mercenary in the universe! (When fighting General Tao or Erron Black) *Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You're the brat from last time. This time I'll kill you! (When fighting Krillin) *D-Don't come any closer, girl! Disgusting! (When fighting Zangya, Fasha, Toph Beifong or Peach) *You said something you shouldn't have. Do you know what happens when I get angry? (When fighting Pan, Android 18, April (TMNT) or Tigress) *Oh, how cute! Does the little boy want to fight? (When fighting Trunks or Arslan) *I'm back from the underworld! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You can't escape. (When fighting Future Trunks) Trivia *General Blue's rival is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo. *General Blue shares his English voice actor with Apachai Hopachai, Binyah Binyah, Arsene Lupin III, Tus, Krillin and Bardock. *General Blue shares his Japanese voice actor with Kai Shiden (in Guncannon), Portgas D. Ace, Kinnikuman, Braviary, Ryoma Nagare (in Getter-1), Toiletnator, Jack Five Beanstalk, Maynard the Magician and Piccolo. *General Blue shares his French voice actor with Berethor, Hades, Crow Jamian, Yaya's ghost knight and Monkey D. Garp. *General Blue shares his German voice actor with Octoman, Fu Xi, Uryu Ishida, Rock Howard, Ponchai Chuwatana, Ant-Man and K9999. *General Blue shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hideo Shimazu and Balrog. *General Blue shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy and Asato Tsuzuki. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters